Vices of Fate
by AkaNoKarasu
Summary: I could deal with the fact that I was reborn. I could even deal with the fact that I was reborn in a Manga. But, I could not deal with the fact that Dracule Mihawk was allegedly my father. (AU! Warning: OC, Fem!Luffy) (Mostly) Not posted in chronological order. (REWRITING)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its parts.**

* * *

**Warning: AU!, OC, Fem!Luffy, Male!BoaHancock, probably (not sure yet) Male!NicoRobin**

**This story centers round my OC and yes, she is related to one of the canon characters, which one you will read and find out, probably in this chapter****. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**A/N: I'm writing this for my own pleasure,**** if you don't like it do not read it! ****It's fairly simple; I will not tolerate stupid comments or flames. I don't care if you like it, I'm writing it and I like it so. If you have ****constructive ****criticism, it's welcome. I'm always looking on ways on how to improve as a writer. Updates may not be too regular, but I will try. With that sad on to the story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Present time_

* * *

The pirate captain of East Blue, the weakest of all seas stood tall before the dark-clocked figure. He raised his pistol ready to fire. The figure slowly pulled the hood down to reveal short cropped slicked back hair, which stood spiky in the back. Slowly the figure eyes were revealed. The petty pirate captain nearly choked on his spit.

"Y-your eyes! It- it can't be!"

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Before I disclose any of the following information about my life I would like to point out some things. I did not under any circumstances ask for _any _of this. Whatever I should blame a higher deity or simply fate I did not know, but it wasn't in my nature then as it is not now, to search for blame in others.

As it usually goes, I suppose, I had died at some point, when or how I do not recollect. The only thing I was sure of was that I wasn't experiencing the afterlife that I had imagined. At first I thought I had entered a dimension of hell. The fact that my sight was impaired as well as my other senses dulled I had deemed it a god enough possibility - so I believe it at first. But, after the stages of denial finally passed I started to analyze my current predicament and came to one conclusion. I had to have been reborn. But, even if this _was _reincarnation, why did I remember having another life?

I soon realized I did not actually have any memories that were clear. It was like losing your memory, but remembering every motor skill, every custom, what you like and dislike, but not actually what happened to you.

That's the general introduction, now on to my life.

"Y-you are trying to kill me aren't y-you?" I managed to get out through gritted teeth as I glared at the old ex-pirate who claimed to be my grandmother. Back in the days she used to be a force to reckon, or at least so she says - now she is just an old crazy woman living on a small deserted island in the Grand Line or as she referred to it _Paradise. _

Her green eyes glared at my six-year old form, heaped on the ground and in visible pain from the torture- I mean training sessions she put me through every morning since I turned five.

"It's for your own good, how else are you gonna claim the title of the _Greatest Swordsman in the World_?" she sneered at me.

I stood up momentarily forgetting my pain, my eyes blazing with rage.

"I don't want to be _the Greatest_, it's just a stupid title anyway!"

"Are you going to deny your poor old grandmother that one pleasure? Your mother was a big enough disappointment, joining those revolutionaries. To each their own I guess," _yeah to everybody, but me,_ I thought with disdain as I scanned her fake look of sadness. "But, you will make me proud. I want to see a woman claim that title before I die!"

"Then claim it yourself, you old hag!"

Her look turned murderous, but honestly, she didn't scare me. What she put me through every day, toughened me up quite a bit.

She took her cane and tapped it against her wooden leg. "I would if I could!"

"Don't impose your stupid dreams on me!"

"Why you little brat!?"

This was pretty much our routine every morning all the way until I turned 18. That is when I finally managed to bet the old hag. It had been after all, the only way to leave the island. She refused to let me go until I beat her in a fight.

"You better become the Greatest-!"

"Not a chance in hell you old hag!"

Over the years I had grown to be rather apathetic. Nothing in this world moved me enough to care about it. Mostly because a few years ago I finally realized why all the information Bovary, my self-proclaimed grandmother, gave me seemed familiar. This was supposed to have been only a story.

Stupidly enough I could remember nothing more but the image of a straw-hat. Well, that and the origin of my eyes which to this day on I deny and will probably continue to do so till I die.

There was no way Dracule Mihawk was my father, right?

* * *

Present

* * *

"Y-you, H-h-h-h-hawk-e-eyes!"

I rolled my eyes, this is why I dislike the Blues, so many stupid people.

"You wish," I whispered with a slightly smile before I pulled out my blade.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

A/N: She only reveals her eyes when she intends to kill the person. Like with the pirate captain the prologue.

* * *

REVIEWS

Guest: Well, it's just the prologue, chapters are longer in general.

BloodieReader: Thank you! I figure a child of Mihawk can't be _too _motivated. I have written such a story, but I figured I would try something new for a change.

Sultan140: Well, we will see. You might wait a while :P

lilyoftheval5 (Guest): I have no idea whether this was sarcasam or an honest comment. Seemed ambiguous to me. Anyway, thank you... I guess :)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It has been now a year since I left Bovary - a year spent in the weakest of all seas, The East Blue. I guess she gave me that eternal log pose to Lougetown only to spite me. I did not have it in me to care much. I hunted down pirate captains for their bounties when I needed money, but went under a pseudonym, _Taka._ I found it fit me in more than one way.

I always wore a hood to hide my eyes, simply because it would be too troublesome to be linked to _that _man in any way. And the marines, as slow as they were, would probably be able to make that connection.

It was on one of those islands in that sea that I met my self-proclaimed rival, Azura.

* * *

I had just recently entered the East Blue and left Lougetown as soon as I acquired an actual compass, which would be sufficient in navigating this sea. It had been a small island; I had just docked that morning when she appeared in the afternoon of that very same day.

I was sitting in the tavern, my hood over my head and a glass of white wine on front of me. I had the newspaper in my hands scanning over the headlines when she walked in.

She was a fairly tall woman, abnormally so for human measures - must have been about two and a half meters at the least. Her blonde hair was reaching just below her ear and was slicked back neatly, practically sticking to her skull. Her most noticeable feature would be her incredible blue eyes, which I refused to _ever _compliment aloud.

She seemed to be slightly older than me as well. If I had to guess, I would say around her mid-twenties.

She seemed to be looking round the bar, but nobody really paid her any mind. Well, or at least that is how it seemed on the surface. I could see certain people flinching when her gaze landed on them, a sadistic smile spreading over her lips when she noticed, but only for a second or two before it disappeared.

It seemed, however she had finally found what she was looking for. Unfortunately enough, it was me.

She skulked over to me with a happy, self-satisfied grin and sat down on the chair opposite of me as if she owned the place. After she had ordered herself some sake she looked straight at me, clearly trying to catch sight of my eyes over the shadow of the hood.

"So, you are _Taka_,"she murmured softly. "It suits you. You have _remarkable _eyes. I would say unique, but we both know that's not true." She gave me a bright grin. "My name is Azura."

"What do you want?"

She grinned. "What makes you think I want anything?"

I did not grace her with an answer.

Her smile dropped. "Not talk active, are you?"

Silence.

"Well, I should have guessed that, considering your _heritage._"

I did not take her bait. I could see she was growing frustrated.

"You know things, don't you?"

I did not respond. She shrugged, the motion animating her entire body. Now, I was tall for the general average of women here, standing proudly at 183 cm, but I was short compared to her.

"Of course you do. Wanna know how I know? Because you are not supposed to be here and neither am I."

Still, I did not speak. Sooner rather than later she would crack and just say what she wants. This is just idle chit-chat. Unnecessary in my opinion.

"You woke up and you knew things a child should not, you were special. You _are _special. Together we could be even better."

"I really don't know anything," I offered her as an input to this more-or-less one-sided conversation.

"But, you know when something is wrong and that very fact gives you _power. _And it's such a wonderful feeling, isn't it?"

I blinked a few times silence enveloping us before I answered. "No, not really - it gives me stomach-aches, actually."

She gave me a look of disbelief.

"Wha-?" She shook her head. "Never mind that! You know what you should do-"

"See a doctor? Probably," I agreed halfheartedly.

"What? No! What I was trying to say-"

"Avoid people in general, well, I'm trying," I said, cutting her off.

"Will you stop interrupting me!" she yelled out, waving her hand up and down. Her blue eyes were glaring at me.

This was fun... almost.

"That would imply I actually care about what you have to say and I don't." I emphasised my point when I raised my glass to my lips and took a sip of the wine.

"You! I think we won't be able to be friends after all."

No response worth uttering here.

The grin she adopted did unsettle me, if only slightly. It reminded me too much of Bovary when she introduced me to sword lessons 101 – or as I liked to call them, how many injuries can you inflict upon you granddaughter with a wooden stick until she faints.

"If we can't be friends, we will be rivals," she announced, as if that would solve anything. Not that there was a problem in need of solving to begin with.

Before I could say anything to this ludicrous idea she beat me to it by pointing to the sword safely stored in the sheath on my hip.

"You any good with that?" Before I could say anything she continued. "Of course you are! Silly me, considering who your-"

I did not let her finish, instead I drew my sword and slashed at her, only for her to dodge.

Haki- so she knows it, too.

At least Bovary taught me some useful skills. Social etiquette was not one of those skills.

"Oi, you're pretty rude! Fahahahaha! I like you, pity we don't see eye to eye." She glanced round the tavern, most people either covered beneath the tables or trying to leave the place as inconspicuous as possible. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

* * *

So, yes, that's how I made my first rival and at the same time how I met somebody who was in a similar situation as me. Questions did arise, were there more people like Azura and I? But, I did not care enough to know the answer. If I ran across them good, if not, that's fine as well.

At the end I even introduced myself to her, with my real name. After all, there was no point in hiding my identity. She seems to know enough about me before I even met her. I even gave her _a little something to remember me by. _

Anyway, back to the present. I was currently docking at Dawn Island. It had been mentioned to me on the previous island I had been on. Something about the name struck me. But, as I had said to Azura the feeling resembled more that of a stomach-ache than that of power.

Nevertheless, I still came here, the feeling just drew me in I suppose. I had no idea what to expect. Hopefully it will provide me with some sort of entertainment before I move on to the Grand Line again.

The ship I was sailing on was small and could perhaps carry two people at the most, not that I planned to take anybody along with me.

There was a small village just outside the docks. The people seemed to be friendly enough, and seemed only _slightly _unsettled by my image. It wasn't probably every day that they saw a figure draped with a black cloak.

The village itself was nothing special. I did manage to find a bar. The owner was a green-haired woman going by the name Makino. She was friendly in comparison to other bartenders I had run across in those seas. Then again, that was probably because of my appearance and the fact that _Taka _was a well know term in those seas. Not that that meant anything to me. Bovary always claimed that as long as your name remained in one sea, it was not worth mentioning.

It seems I found my enjoyment only in a glass of white wine. Till now, nothing about this island seemed off. If it wasn't for this feeling in the pit of my stomach I would say it was a waste of time to remain her a second longer. None the less I waited for something to turn up.

For hours I was sitting and drinking. I was suddenly thankful for my high alcohol tolerance or it may be the fact that Bovary let me have my first taste of an alcoholic beverage when I was seven.

After I had nearly given up hope of anything interesting happening she walked through the door. Now, the woman was not so much of my interest, it was rather the hat sitting on top of her short, unruly black hair - a _straw-hat. _

I did not take my eyes of her as she loudly demanded foot earning a laugh and a smile form the green-haired woman.

The grin the girl gave at the sight of food might as well have been enough to split her face in half. The only other noticeable feature she possessed would be the scar with two stitches underneath her left eye. Dressed rather plainly and has a rugged appearance – she is no stranger to physical work.

The amount of food she managed to eat was quite astounding, but it did not seem to bother Makino in the least.

Finally after she was done eating she scanned round the nearly empty bar, her dark blue eyes landing on my form sitting in the corner.

She titled her head to the side, like an animal assessing the situation. After she had evaluated me from the distance, she stood – or rather jumped up and strolled over to me with a big smile.

"Hello, my name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to become the Pirate King!" she exclaimed while stretching her hand above her head. Her smile was now so large; it forced her eyes to close shut.

"Do you always disclose your name to strangers so casually?"

Not that I cared, but it was a conversation started, not that she seemed to catch on to that. She lifted a finger to her temple, lightly scratching. She seemed confused. I did not know what could possibly be confusing about my question.

She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me, her grin returning. "What's your name? Why do you have a hood? Who are you? Where do you come from? Are you a pirate?"

When is she going to breathe? Ah, there it is.

Just as she was taking in a new wisp of air to start talking again I quickly beat her to it.

"I don't disclose my name to strangers. I'm no pirate. The other information is none of your business."

Luffy did not seem to take the hint. Yes, I had found what I was looking for, but now I rather wish I hadn't.

"You're like a mystery person!"

What?

Alright, that's it. I'm leaving!

Just as I was about to get up a man came into the bar accompanied with several other. He glanced round the bar before his eyes landed on Makino.

"We are mountain bandits, blah blah-"

What? It wasn't like that speech was worth listening to. Besides the dangerous look Luffy adopted when they threatened the bartender was a lot more amusing.

Just as I was about to step in Luffy stood up and raised her right arm, her eyes shadowed by the rim of the straw-hat.

"Gomu Gomu No-" I quickly dodged when her arms elongated backwards only to come back forwards and send the bandits fly out the bar. "Pistol!"

"Ha! My aim is getting better!" she announced proudly making me judge her mental health.

A devil fruit then. This is the first time I see a user up close.

I remained sitting and was soon joined, yet again, by the enthusiastic teenager named Luffy.

"Shishishishi." A peculiar laugh, much like Azura had.

I stood up and started walking out of the bar, halfway out I stopped.

"Yue Hitomi."

"Huh?"

"That's my name kid. But, if you value your life you will only call me Yue."

"Shishishishishi, ok!"

* * *

And so it was that I remained on that island far longer than I had first predicted. Luffy proved to actually be entertaining company once you threw all logic out the window and simply ignored every word of insanity this girl uttered from herself. Like right now.

I had finally revealed my eyes to her. She just stood there at first, looking at me with wide blue eyes. Then finally she jumped up. I guess she finally made the connection-

"Your eyes are so cool!"

What?

Ah, never mind. What did I expect anyway?

"Become my first mate!"

One insanity after another. Isn't it my lucky day?

"Perhaps." I really did not want to, but was easier to give an ambiguous answer then a straight forward no that would cause her to pout and annoy me even more.

"Alright, I have a first mate!" Or maybe that was the wrong decision.

And there it was again, that stomach-ache. Something was wrong again. I did not care enough to figure out what.

"You can't even leave the island yet," I commented of-handed.

She pouted sinking back into her chair.

"I can in a month!"

"I'm not waiting here that long."

She frowned. And that frown did not even last two second before it was killed by her smile.

"Wait I got it!"

Great, what now?

"You can go ahead and I will catch up!"

That's such a stup-

Wait! That would actually work out for me. I could probably do something to entertain myself and when I grew bored I would tag along with her. Provided she actually made it to the Grand Line.

"Fine, I will wait for you at Lougetown then."

"Great!"

* * *

A/N: I know where I'm going with this, but I'm not too happy with this chapter. Ah, I will probably go back and change it one of those days.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Meeting place_

…

_This place is so… dull._

From a destination, which mainly prided itself with the title 'the place where the Pirate King died', I had expected more. Shame on me I guess. Thankfully, the marines seem to ignore my existence to a maximum. Even my hooded appearance didn't deter them in the least. It made blending in and waiting for the girl – _captain – _a lot easier. I really hope I'm right and she will provide me with ample amusement. Because, if _not…_

I found myself in one of my usual destinations - a bar, too crowded for my taste, while drinking white wine. In addition, it so happened that I overheard a rather _curious _conversation. It was not, however for my prying, but rather the obnoxiously loud voices of drunken marines that I managed to overhear it in the first place.

"_Mugiwara! That is what they call her! She is quite cute, I mean, look at this poster!" _He raised the offending piece of paper high up pointing at it boldly._ "Personally I thought it was fake, but Smoker- taicho assured me that it was the real deal."_

The other laughed. _"A little girl solving all of our problems. HQ must be furious," _he said loudly before the other slapped him on the back.

"_Shut up! Do you want someone to hear? As the government is concerned, she is a criminal. Besides, she can't go past Smoker-taicho."_

I had heard enough, indicating such by rising from my seat and walking away. I could feel the gazes of the entire bar follow me all the way to the exit.

_Intriguing. So, she isn't as dull and helpless as I thought. Well, this can only work in my favour, _I thought with a small smile.

* * *

The next few days passed by in boredom. Finally, a ship with a flag with a very familiar straw hat docked. I hid my grin as I watched the excitable girl-woman run off it. I waited a bit more as I watched other people leaving as well. It was honestly interesting to see what strange creatures she managed to attract. Then again, what does that say about me?

The blonde one followed the ginger like a puppy, but I could see him sneaking glances at the clueless dark-haired girl-woman. The green-haired man spoke to her a few short sentences before departing as well. The one with the long nose declared something before being dragged off by the green-haired one I now recognized as Roronoa Zoro. Interesting.

I waited as the others went their own ways leaving Luffy alone and clueless on where to go. I walked over to her, facing her back.

"Monkey-san," I grumbled announcing my presence to her.

I watched her grow tense before turning to face me with a giant grin.

"YUE!" I _nearly _flinched at the unnecessarily loud volume of her voice.

"Monkey-san," I repeated dully.

She laughed that peculiar laugh before picking up the straw hat that had fallen to rest on her back, setting it back on top of her messy raven locks.

"Come on, we gotta find the others! I can't wait for them to meet you! You know, Nami and Zoro didn't believe me when I said I already had a first mate!" she said/_yelled _while pouting at the end. My expression remained unimpressed.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to wait for them to come back?" I suggested in vain. Her pout grew.

"That's so boring!" I had to agree with her on that one. The disturbing smile that suddenly grew on her face – I did not agree with that. "Let's go explore! I wanna see the execution platform!" She announced before proceeding to _try _to drag me towards where _she _presumed it was.

"That's the wrong direction." _Not that you care._

* * *

"-and then I kicked him and he went flying-" _ramble, ramble, ramble. _I swear she retold this twice now. Not that it wasn't entertaining – _the first time. _

There is only so many times I can listen to something before growing deadly bored of it.

As we were going through the narrow streets of Lougetown Luffy suddenly stopped. I followed her gaze to a sign that read_ Bar_ _Gold Rodger. _Internally I was curious myself. Bars were usually lively at any given time of the day, but this street was deadly silent.

"Let's go in there!"

"Didn't you want to see the execution platform?" I questioned with a raised brow, though, either way I didn't care.

"After," she said before walking in, me following suit. We walked down a narrow flight of stairs into a small space, which was completely deserted save for the old man sitting at a table to our left.

He looked at us over his sunglasses a curious expression crossing his face - either at the fact that we were woman or at the fact that my hood veiled my entire face in shadow.

"Do you work here? The sign outside said that this place was called Gold Rodger, why is that?"

He stared blankly before saying, "Scram, this isn't a place for women, besides we are closed for good – starting today."

I _almost _intervened, but Luffy merely walked over to the farthest chair by the bar and away from the entrance, sitting down so that she was facing the old man while leaning on the bar.

"I just wanted to know the name!" she complained before her gaze landed on the skull lying on the table in front of the old man. It had a crack going down the middle. Probably a heavy blow with a sharp object – instant death.

"What's that old man?" she questioned her wide blue eye lighting up with curiosity. The old man grinned. I remained in my position by the entrance, merely leaning on the wall, observing.

"Killer Giant, one of the most feared villains to ever haunt the waters of the Grand Line. He sent hundreds of pirates to their deaths. But - It only took Gold Rodger a single blow to defeat him."

I could tell Luffy was impressed, I on the other hand, not so much.

"Gold Rodger killed him?"

"With lightning speed! Killer giant was known for using his massive blade-"

"The whole fight was over before he could even draw it. Just proves that size means nothing." Yes, I was growing bored with their conversation. Bovary had told me countless of stories about Gol D. Rodger and other pirates of her era, it was just tedious to hear them again.

"What happened then?"

I shrugged as Luffy watched me with wide eyes and the old man with curious ones.

"He died, but not before proclaiming that, I quote 'Gol D. Rodge, I take my heat of to you! You will forever be the King of the Pirates.'"

Luffy grinned. "Wow!"

The old man gave me a curious stare. I walked over to Luffy before sitting down next to her.

"Do you know anymore stories?" she asked the old man.

And so he began to tell her tales of old times, not that I paid them much attention.

"-there are no more true pirates left, that's why I'm closing down," he concluded.

Luffy put her head down, her hat veiling her eyes in shadow, her grin big as always.

"I'm going to the Grand Line. That' why I'm here to go to the Grand Line, find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!"

The old man's eyes were wide and haunted. He was watching Luffy, but at the same time he was seeing something else.

"Those are some pretty big words for a little girl. Even more so because of where you're sitting."

Curious. He must have clearly seen _something._ Nevertheless, his laugh wasn't mocking, it was good natured.

She pouted, "I only said what I meant! I will do it! And Yue will too!" she exclaimed while pointing at me.

"In that case, maybe I should hold off on closing this bar," he said while standing up and walking behind the counter. "If there are any more people out there like you…" he trailed off.

"Let's have a drink! I haven't been in this good a mod in a long while!"

"I don't drink alcohol," she mumbled while looking at him.

"I do," I muttered silently.

He chuckled. He brought out two glasses of juice for Luffy and himself and a glass of wine after my inquiry for myself.

"Let's raise our glasses, yes? To the King of the Pirates!"

After the clink of our glasses, he regarded us still with curiosity before asking for our names.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Yue Hitomi," I muttered before, after a moment of hesitation pulling down my hood to reveal my face. The look on the man's face was worth it in the end.

He didn't say anything, merely looked us both over before grinning. Somehow, I liked him – even if only a little. He was alright in my book. At least he wasn't crazy like Bovary.

"Luffy, let's go!" I said before pulling my hood back up. She chuckled.

"Ok!"

* * *

"Oh, yeah, Yue I forgot to ask this, but when I was coming here I met this guy – his name was Mihawk AND he had the same eyes as you! Nee, do you know him?! I forgot to ask him," she pouted looking at me expectantly.

I really wish she wasn't so loud. "If by know you mean met – then no I don't know him. However, allegedly he _is _my father. At least that is what I concluded. I could be wrong," I said shrugging.

"Alright!" And, this is why I liked her to begin with. She was so curious at times, I just couldn't figure her out. In addition, I had a feeling if I ever did she would do something which would make me question her all over again.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I know! It's short, but oh well… At least I haven't given up on this story. Also, just to warn you, I'm big on character development so Yue's personality will change over the course of the story! Thank you for the support to this story! I hope you all liked this chapter because it will go quiet far for canon pretty soon. Not overly, but things are bound to be different if Luffy is a girl.**

**A special thanks to _Son of Whitebeard, Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix, lilyoftheval5, dragonlily22, Guest._**

**_As for the question from Guest: I'm not sure about romance, I will probably have a pool up for that later, but right now and probably for a long time no romance._**

**Meeting with the crew is next chapter! It will be a lot longer than this one so I will need some time to write it. Yu can expect the new chapter probably in 2-3 weeks.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_The crew_

* * *

Sunglasses replaced the hood. It was far more convenient this way. Regarding the rest of the small crew that girl-woman managed to acquire – they reacted to my presence with reserved suspicion. It was mutual. The only one to quickly break his reserved-ness was the blonde man whose name I fail to remember. He was the crew's cook – which aside from his fighting abilities was pretty much about all the usefulness he had exhibited until this point. Mayor drawback was his complete and utter fixation with any female that got within his sight. Unfortunately, that also included me. I do wander if it would stop if he saw my eyes. But, no. Revealing something like that so early would defeat the purpose. The purpose being my amusement at their reactions.

Back to the cook. He was by far the most annoying creature I had encountered so far (even counting Azura). Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he could simultaneously feed the bottomless pit that was monkey D. Luffy and still produce food for the rest of the crew I would have thrown him overboard that first day.

The navigator was a joke. No- it wasn't her skills as a navigator I was doubting, she had surprisingly enough proven quite adept at that. It was more the fact that she was a money-obsessed pile of weakness that couldn't hold her own in a fight even if her opponent was a blind, three-legged alley cat.

Completely useless as of now. I was not amused at the thought of having to save her ass in the Grandline when that stupid happy-go-lucky captain got herself into mayor trouble (as amusing as the thought of a fight in any other content might be). So naturally, as the first mate, I would have to drill some skill and stamina into that sniveling pile of weak flesh.

Oh, if only my troubles ended there! No, the sniper (read liar) of the crew was just as, if not even more pathetic. God, where did she pick these people up?

The only one that appeared somewhat useful was the bad-tempered swordsman. Ironically, he wanted to pursue Bovary's lifelong obsession – the title of the Greatest Swordsman in the World. Well, good luck with that – at his currently level I wouldn't let him polish the shoes of the Greatest Swordsman in the World, let alone let him challenge him. But, apparently that boat had already left harbor and crushed and burned to a crisp. Didn't seem to defeat the poor fool's spirit however. What a pity.

However, I have no doubt there will be no shortage of entertainment in the future. Call it a hunch if you will.

And, with that thought I let a small smile grace my face as I stared out into the endless sea.

* * *

Words: 468

No prompt.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N! **

**Decided to try something different with this fic. If you have suggestions for one-word prompts to write chapters from, they are more than welcome. Chapter will range from a minimum of 400 to up to 2 000 word, depending on the prompt and if I have an idea or material to go from. Chapters will mostly not be posted in chronological order.**

**I was originally going to abound this, but suddenly I was thrown back in the One Piece hype and impromptu decided to continue this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and see you next time.**

**On a side note, to however reads my other fic **_**Uzumaki Nori **_**that should be updated somewhere in the next two days.**


End file.
